dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminate-Her!
Terminate-Her! is the 3rd episode of season 3 of Dick Figures. The episode guest starred Arlyne Ramirez as the little blue child with the trike (except the voice was replaced by Ed Skudder) and Sarah Connors (aka, the slut). YouTube Description Watch this episode if you want to live! At a Halloween party, Red dresses up as a T-800, while Blue meets a girl who wants to 69. Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Red is shown with a black pair of sunglasses with a red pupil on the right eye) Red: (in Arnold Schwartzenegger voice throughout the episode) I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle! (Camera zooms out to show a small child on a trike) Child: You forgot to say please, bitch! (Red pulls out a spring loaded shotgun and cocks it in a Terminator fashion) Red: Dun, dun, dun, da-dun! (Red fires the shotgun and destroys the trike) (Blue & Red's apartment door is shown with a Halloween Party sign on the front) (Inside, full of previous characters in various costumes as well as other new people) Lord Tourettes: Awww, and what the FUCK are you, little kitty? Raccoon: I'm Nature's Ninja! (Cuts a table in half with a Katana) Lord Tourettes: Oh, lovely. And this ASSHOLE makes a great zombie! Mr. Dingleberry: Ehhh, I'm so old! (Blue is shown with a Star Trek Comm Unit and Pink in a giant Bacon Strip costume) Pink: Hey, Blue! Blue: Pink? Is that you inside that bacon? Pink: It's sexy bacon. Do you like it? Blue: Yeah... you look... crispy. And... delicious? Pink: (scoffs) I wore this for you! Blue: No, no! I- (Blue's face is shown in high detail) Blue: I REALLY LIKE IT. Pink: Whatever! If you don't like it, just say so. (Pink throws her drink on Blue, bursts into tears, and runs away) Blue: (sigh) I need a drink... (Pink throws her glass at Blue from off-screen) (Red kicks the apartment door down) Red: Get down! (Red's POV is shown with a HUD in a Terminator fashion. He scans multiple women commenting on various aspects. The women he scans are defined as "Twins, Sweet", "Nice Ta-Tas", "Mega Bitch", "Hyper Slut", "Barely Legal". He finds a nurse being the "Possible Fit", whom he approaches.) Nurse: (masculine voice) Oh, my God. Are you, like, the Terminator or something? Red: I'm a Cybernetic organism. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton. Nurse: You're scary... and sexy. Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor. Nurse: You can call me anything you want, big boy. Red: Hasta la vista, baby. (Red pushes the nurse and walks away) (Blue is sat on a couch on his own and whistles at a woman as she walks past) Woman: Hey! Are you... Captain Jean-Luc Picard? Blue: Of the USS Enterprise. (Blue taps his Comm Unit and it bleeps) (The woman sits next to him) Woman: Do you want a drink? Blue: Make it so. (The woman and Blue laugh while she pours him a drink) Blue: And who are you? Renowned 19th century revolutionary feminist, Susan B. Anthony? Woman: Oh, my God! Yeah, totally! No, just kidding, I'm a slut. (Blue is shocked and drops his glass) (Pink is watching the slut and Blue flirt from a distance while giving the slut dirty looks) Slut: Look at how short my skirt is! Blue: Sweet Jesus. (Pink downs her drink) (A woman dressed as a bunny is about to eat a cookie from the table. Red approaches) Red: Who said you could eat my cookies? Bunny: What? Red: Who is your daddy, and what does he do? Bunny: Who are you? Red: I'm a cop, you idiot! Bunny: Oh, shit! Really!? Red: My name's Detective John Kimble. Bunny: Uhh, I- I gotta go... (Bunny puts the cookie back on the table and runs away) Bunny: (off-screen) Janey! Dump the drugs! (Blue and the slut are shown again) Slut: You know, I'd love to boldly go where no woman has gone before. Blue: Wait, I'm not a virgin! Slut: You are compared to me. (Pink and Mr. Dingleberry are seen) Mr. Dingleberry: Back in my day, we used to hunt for witches! Pink: Shut up! (Red is seen talking to various women one after another) Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Woman #1: Eww, what? Red: Sarah Connor? Woman #2: Get away from me! Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Pink: Hey, Red! (Red walks over to Pink) Red: You son of a bitch. Pink: Yeah... So you're looking for Sarah Connor? Red: I'm looking for Sarah Connor! Pink: I can tell you where she is... Red: Do it! Do it now! Pink: She's right over there. (Points to the slut) Blue: How 'bout me and you go back to the Holo-Deck and uhh... (they move in) (A close-up of Red's face is seen) Red: (does the Terminator theme) Dun dun, dun, da-dun... (louder) Dun dun, dun, da-dun... (louder) Dun dun, dun, da-dun... (Blue and the slut are about to make out and making erotic noises. Red approaches) Red: Are you Sarah Connor? Slut: (annoyed groan) What? (Sarah screams as she's thrown out of the apartment window) Red: (close-up) You've been terminated. (Red, Blue and Pink are seen by the couch) Blue: Why did you throw that girl out a window!? (Red laughs and picks up a glass bottle) Blue: Her name wasn't Sarah Connor! It was Sarah Connors! (Red makes weird noises and throws the bottle on the floor while Pink sips her cocktail in joy.) (The dead Sarah Connors morphs into a mercury-like liquid and it then morphs into Chad Cop. He then grows large, scythe-like blades out of his hands as the real Terminator theme plays) -Episode ends- Red: I'll be back! Trivia *This episode has many quotes and refrences to Arnold Schwarzenegger films and the Star Trek franchise. *It is revealed that Red has a big interest in the Terminator films. *It is revealed that Pink grows very jealous of Blue when he is flirting with other women. *How it is recognized that the nurse is male is, besides the deep voice, the teeth had vertical lines in between them. Female characters' teeth are solid white. *There may be a time traveling robot hired to kill Blue for he may be important in the future. *Mr. Dingleberry tells Pink "Back in my day, we used to hunt for witches!" which is something that Europeans did back in the 12th century dark ages, which means Mr. Dingleberry might be 700-800 years old. *Trollz0r makes his second appearance in this episode, however, as a cameo only. Broseph makes his fourth appearence as a cameo only as well. They are both seen at the party when it shows everyone in the living room. Trollz0r is next to a yellow woman dressed as a witch. He was making the LOL meme face, but when the yellow witch touches his chin, he makes the AWWW YEAAA face. Broseph is seen dancing next to a magenta woman (possibly the slut), trying to get her attention, but she only ignores him. *The Fat Ugly Girl has a cameo appearence as well. She was also at the party dressed as the companion cube from the game "Portal". If you look closely, you can see that the heart on the companion cube costume is broken(reference to how red breaks her heart in all the episodes). *It is revealed that Blue may be a Trekkie. (A Star Trek Fan) *Next to Mr. Dingleberry when he says "Ehhh, I'm so old.", there is note that reads "To Do: Pink". *At the door, the rule reads out, "No Fatties. No Randos. No Fang Angels Costumes!" The Fang Angels part is a reference to the episode Fang Angels. *Ironically the rule outside reads "No Fatties.No Randos.No Fang Angels Costumes!" the fat ugly girl is there. *Red says: "I'm a cop" which is a reference to We're Cops! *Raccoon identifies himslef as "Nature's Ninja" which is a reference to A Bee or Something (This being very funny, as he is actually dressed as a samurai.) *When Blue says: "Sweet Jesus", it is a reference to Y U So Meme? *List of characters in costumes: **Red = Terminator **Blue = Capt. Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation **Pink = Sexy Bacon **Chad Cop= Sarah Connors/ Slut **Lord Tourettes = Fairy **Raccoon = Samurai (identifies himself as the "Nature's Ninja") **Trollz0r = Boba Fett from Star Wars **Fat Ugly Girl = Companion Cube from Portal **Mr. Dingleberry = Nothing (but Lord Tourettes thought he was dressed as a zombie) **Light Blue = Pikachu from Pok'emon **Orange #1 = Cyclops from X-Men **Orange #2 = Superman (maybe) **Broseph = Unknown (he is wearing a bow tie) **Gray #2 = Mario **Green = Devil **Yellow = Witch **Pink #2 = Sexy Nurse **Purple (even though she had pigtails, she's not Stacy, for this Purple has a lighter shade of purple than Stacy) = Bunny *This is the first time Broseph doesn't die in the episode. *Before Blue asks the woman who she was, the woman pours him a drink, but right after the woman reveals that she is a slut, Blue drops his glass, but there isn't any liquid in there. *This episode is a reference to the movie, Terminator 2: Judgement Day, because Arnold Schwartzenegger (Red) was sent back in time to protect John Conner (Blue) from the T-1000 terminator (Sarah Connors/slut) this is a very likely theory, as Sarah Connors has all the same powers as the T-1000 (turning parts of itself into stabbing weapons, turning into a metallic liquid, and turning into any person it sees) also the T-1000's clothes for it's original human form are a police officer's clothes, and at the end of the episode, Sarah Connors turns herself into Chadcop (who is also a police officer) Recurring Gags Auto-Tuned Singing None Red Floating None Episode Ending The word "DICK FIGURES" appears with the "I"s replaced by Red and Blue dancing. The Last Line Being Cut None Video 354px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween